the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Jenő Sujánszky
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suj%C3%A1nszky_Jen%C5%91 Eugene Sujánszky ( Budapest , 1929 . August 4 -) Hungarian chemist, 1956 freedom fighter . He spent his childhood in Siofok , where he had four classes of elementary school. He had a father's pharmacy in Balatonkiliti , later in Balatonújhely (now part of Siofok). From 1939 Jenő Sujánszky studied at the Hunyadi Mátyás High School in Kőszeg . In the autumn of 1943 , Gábor Gábor from Oradea was enrolled in the Tüzér War Crime School, where he finished the fifth year of high school. In December 1944 , at the age of 15, he volunteered for military service and with a Hungarian gunfight he besieged the siege of Budapest."We had no relationship with the Arrow Cross, I was deeply condemned to anti-Jewish cruelty, our Arrow Cross could not put his foot in our circle. I scrambled at his booth in Budapest in Kelenland, South Buda . He graduated from high school in András Fáy Grammar School in Budapest, then studied at the pharmacy faculty of Pázmány Péter University, but he had to interrupt his studies in 1947 because his father's occupation was stamped as a " class alien ". His father's pharmacy was nationalized. Jenő was an auxiliary worker, then became an office worker at Gyógyáru Sales Company. From 1949 , he organized an underground resistance group under the name of the Military Warfare Organization, "Mezartin", but at the end of 1955 the ÁVH unveiled and in May of next year was sentenced to 17 years in prison as a first-class accused of armed conspiracy against popular democracy . (He could get a fine punishment because the Soviet Union led by Khrushchev had already begun to relax.) The conspiratorially structured organization of about fifty members was set up to end the war, or to leave the Soviet troops, to occupy the radio building in Budapest, the taxi tower in Lakihegy, weapons warehouses, and release political prisoners. The organization had a team of intelligence, site selectors, car dealers and ID cards. The "Szeged Plan" was also elaborated, according to which, on occasion, a military riot had been organized in Szeged and other events were initiated. In the event of a loss, it would have led to an escape route to Yugoslavia. During the trial, the group was accused of wanting to restore the Horthy system. Against this, Sujánszky protested a decade later in an interview: "As a young man brought up on a military career, as a humiliation of the national honor, I appreciated Horthy's tolerance, or even legitimized, the German occupation of the country in March 1944. And what was even more shocked in the summer of '44, when I went home for a holiday in Siofok, dozens of my childhood friends were not found at home. Because of their Jewish origin, they were deported, just like most of our friends. ” The majority of the captivity was spent in a private prison in Sujánszky or in a prison hospital because of his severely deteriorated health. 1956 September appeals court discussed the issue again: fermentable before the revolution was characterized by imposing strict judgments having been highly evaluated the mitigating happy outcome is that by the time of the Soviet Union has personality cult stamped Stalin committed the period. He was then sentenced to 13 years of imprisonment. 1956 after the outbreak of the revolution . On October 31st, a demonstration crowd released many of his comrades from the Kőbánya Collecting Dungeon. (As he said in a television interview, only the political convicts were released.) From 1 November to 9 , he fought against the invading Soviet army during the Corvin . After defeating the revolution , he fled to Austria on 28 November and then went to France . He later became the founder, general secretary and then president of the Federation of Hungarian Freedom Fighters in France (the organization ceased to exist in 1999 ) and later became vice-president of the World Federation of Freedom Fighters. After the revolution he first visited his home in 1990 . From October 1972 to three decades , he commemorated 23 October with a license from the Ministry of the Interior at the Triumphal Arch of Paris , at the tomb of the unknown soldier. In France he was arrested twice on the arrival of Soviet leaders. Until 1989 , the political police of the communist regime kept pressure on their family members living in Hungary. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies